


Pain and Love

by MotherDandy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherDandy/pseuds/MotherDandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nira Maximoff is the youngest Maximoff child. Her and her siblings, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, have volunteered for the program HYDRA has to offer. Her powers take longer to come out than Pietro and Wanda's did. But with a bit of time, lots of bruises, and some pretty bad experiences, she finds them and is unfortunately forced to use them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain and Love

*Nira's POV*

I wake up in a cell next to my sister, Wanda's cell. On her other side is my brother, Pietro. I groan in pain and get off my "bed". I walk closer to the wall between me and my sister. I place my hand on it and I think of what happened before we came here, to HYDRA.

~Flashback~

_I set the table up for supper. I hear the rest of my family come in and I sit down at my seat. My sister sits next to me and on my other side my brother sits down. We begin eating supper and shortly before I finish, I hear a whistling sound, a thundering sound, and then I feel my body being shoved back by a great force. I hit the wall and fall on my stomach. I try to sit up but something is on my back, restricting me. I try and crane my neck to see what's on my body and I see a big chunk of my ceiling on my back and legs. I try to pull myself further up to try and slide down, yet when I reach my arms and begin pulling, an increasing pain begins to overwhelm me and I see black spots start to cloud my vision and then darkness consumes me. I wake up and after getting my bearings, I look to find my family. I see Pietro and Wanda, sitting under the table not to far from me, looking at me with concern. "Are you alright?" Wanda asks. I open my mouth to respond but a whimper comes out. I lay my head down and shake it. I look back up and around the room and I see a bomb shell in front of me with the name 'Stark' written on it. I glare at the shell and lay my head back down. I look at the piece of ceiling and try to push it off. It gives away and falls off my back but it pins my legs down. I grunt in pain and try to slide forward, which I succeed in doing. I slowly crawl over to my brother and sister and I whisper "Are you two okay?" They nod glancing at the bomb shell in the room. I reach my hands out to grab one of their hands. Wanda grabs my left and Pietro grabs my right. I squeeze their hands gently assuring them we'll be alright. I lay my head down and then, darkness._

_[Two Days Later]_

_I wake up and I look around. I am in a hospital bed and gown and I see Wanda and Pietro sitting beside my bed. I sit up giving a gasp of pain, alerting them to my situation. Pietro rushes forward and grabs my shoulders and helps me sit up without too much pain. "What happened?" I ask groggily. "Tony Stark killed our parents and nearly you." Wanda says. I glance at the both of them, "What do we do?" I ask. "There is a program that will give us the chance to get back at Stark. The organization behind the program is called HYDRA." Pietro tells me. I nod and say "When do we start?" They grin and after my legs heal, we set out and find this mysterious organization. We find some agents and they take us to their headquarters in Siberia. They separate me and my siblings to do a few tests. The tests are over with and I am placed in a room with at least fifty other people. I try to find Wanda and Pietro in the group but I can't. I find somewhere to sit down and I wait for something to happen. I hear voices in Russian yelling at us. I jump onto my feet and look towards the voices. I see five soldiers heavily armed in the room. I feel a hand on my wrist. I look behind me and see Wanda and Pietro. I am roughly grabbed by the shoulder and dragged away from them. I look forward to see one of the soldiers yelling at me. I can't understand them. They drag me out of the room and I stare at Wanda and Pietro in fear. They have the same look in their eyes. I am taken to a medical room of sorts and strapped to the bed. I calm my breathing and wait. The door opens and a short old man comes in. He sees me and smiles "Hello. My name is Dr. Zola. I will be renewing your body, if you will. This syrum I am about to inject you with will slow your aging, give you great strength, and heighten your senses. Well, hopefully it will. If it doesn't do anything within a week, I will dispose of you. You will no longer be needed. Am I understood?" I nod my head "Yes, sir." "Good. Let us begin." He brings a needle over to me with the syrum and sticks it in my neck. He injects the syrup into me and waits for a moment. Nothing happens at first but then I feel a burning sensation in my head, my chest, just...everywhere. I cry out in pain and try to clutch my body in hopes that'll stop the pain but since I am restrained that doesn't work. I lay gasping for breath and then the infernal black dots return and one again I am consumed by darkness._

_~Flashback Over~_

The syrum worked. It increased my vision, hearing, and smelling tenfold. It hurt to open my eyes in any kind of light and it was maddening to deal with at night. My sister sensed me on the wall and she placed her hand on her side of the wall where my hand was on mine. She spoke to me in her mind, 'It will be alright little sister. You'll gain powers soon.' I nod in agreement. 'I hope so.' I respond. The door to my cell opens and two guards pull me out and guide me to a room with nothing in it. I look around in confusion. I look back at the guards. One of them motions for me to sit, so I do. The head of this facility comes into the room and I look at him but not his eyes. "You have yet to attain your powers. Maybe it is because you have not gone through something to trigger them. I guess my men here will have to try different things." He says. He nods to the guards and walks out. The door shuts and is locked. The guards chuckle and walk closer to me. The one who told me to sit came up to me and kicked my face. The second one comes and holds me up while the first beats my face to a bloody pulp. Then the second starts kicking my stomach and back. They beat me till I'm on the verge of death and then it all gets worse. The first guard grabs the hem of my pants and pulls them down, exposing my legs and lower half. I scramble to get away from them and the second grabs my hair and yanks me back. I yelp in pain and am rewarded with a slap to the face. I fight to stay conscious yet I'd rather fall asleep for the next part. The second gets behind me and sits me up while holding me in place. The first gets in front of me and pulls my legs out and spreads them, allowing him to see my most intimate part. I struggle to get out of their grasp but the second guard roughly grabs my breast making me gasp and freeze. The first guard unbuckles his belt and pulls out his dick. He rams into me while the second guard roughly handles my breast and covers my mouth. I'm crying and then, something inside of me snaps. I stop struggling and the guards stop what they're doing. I think of mangling the first ones privates to feel a bit better and it happens. His penis is slowly ripped from his body and skinned in mid-air. The bloody penis is shoved into his mouth and the skin from it sewn onto his mouth to cover it up. The second one starts screaming and then he stops. His throat is ripped from his body and his hands are ripped down the valleys between his fingers. I see him slowly lose the ability to breath. He drops down, dead. I turn back to the other guard and he's crawling away from me, crying. I walk towards him and his neck snaps. I look around and see both guards extremely bloody. I walk backwards into the corner and I collapse into a ball of tears and pass out. I wake up in my cell. 'Are you alright?! I saw them bring you back bloody and missing your pants!! What did they do to you?!' I hear Wanda say. 'I don't wanna talk about it here.' I tell her. I cover myself up to my best extent and try to sleep again.

(Time skip to when the Avengers come to get the scepter)

I walk behind Wanda and Pietro. They're walking into the main control room. I stop in the doorway and listen to the conversations around me. "Can we hold them off?" I hear the leader say. "They're the Avengers!" The lackey says. I look up and see Wanda and Pietro gone. I sigh and walk back to my cell. I sit on my bed and fall back asleep. I wake up when I hear footsteps come into my cell. I open my eyes and I see a man with a bow and arrow pointed at me standing in the doorway of my cell. "Who are you?" I ask. The man jumps at the sound of my voice. "Didn't realize you were awake. Guys, I found a civilian." "Who are you talking to?" "They people that came with me." I nod in somewhat understanding. He motions for me to follow him. "Why should I come with you? You could be worse than they are." I whisper. He sighs and puts his bow away. "Listen kid, my name is Clint. I am a man with nothing extravagant about me. I fight people with a how and arrow. Do I really look menacing?" He asks while sitting in front of me. I shake my head. "Alright then, let's get you out of here." I nod and stand up. I follow him outside and he guides me through the forest. When we reach a clearing, a silver blue streak passes by and he snaps out his bow. I remain unchanged. "The hell was that?" Clint asks. "My brother," I tell him. I sense my brother coming back and he lifts me into his arms and runs off. He sets me down in front of him and Wanda "Are you alright?! He didn't hurt you did he?! If he did I'm-" I cut Pietro off by clamping my hand on his mouth. "I am fine. He was helping me. I don't want to have anything to do with HYDRA anymore. That man was my escape. Now take me back." I demand. He looks at me with wide eyes. "Why?! He'll separate us!!" "We've already been separated." I say. "Take me back. I will find you both once I can establish a secure life. I promise." I plead. He sighs and lifts me up and runs me to where Clint was. He runs back to Wanda and I see Clint on the ground and a redhead next to him. HYDRA soldiers are firing at him and they stop after a big green...thing runs into them. I jump at the sudden noise. I walk towards Clint and the woman. "Are you alright? Clint was it?" He nods "Yeah, youright brother made me get shot." "My apologies, he was worried you were going to hurt me. I want to help you. Ma'am, can you get him to safety? I'll help cover you two." I tell them. She nods and lifts him off the ground. She allows him to use her as a crutch. I follow them and watch for any more soldiers. We make it to this fairly large aircraft. I follow them inside and then I see a gun, two hands, and a shield aimed at me. I don't move. "Woah, woah, woah guys. She is okay. She ain't gonna hurt us. If she was going to, she would have done it by now." Clint tells them. "What's your name anyway kid? I never got it." "Nira. Nira Maximoff." I tell him. He nods and I help the redhead sit him down. "You stay still. Don't worsen the wound." I tell him. He snickers. "What are you, a nurse?" I laugh. "Someone had to take care of my siblings after our parents died. I may be the youngest but I am very capable of taking care of them. I learned a lot while HYDRA had me." I say, looking down at the end. "Wait. What did HYDRA do to you? I thought you were a civilian? Clint said you were. What powers do you have? What did you go thr-" I cut the person off. "I'd prefer not to talk about it with strangers. That's very personal information. I don't mean to be rude and cut you off. But you don't ask someone that. Regardless if you knew them before the ordeal or not. You give them time to trust you and others who want to know." I tell him. He is a blonde man. Tall, fairly built, he was the one with the shield. He nods in understanding. "My apologies." "So, where are we heading to if you don't mind me asking?" I ask. The man with the two hands (I found out they were repulsors.) said "Home." I sit down near the exit of the aircraft. I mumble "Home?" And I relax and drift off to sleep.

 


End file.
